Take off the Mask
by controlling myself
Summary: They thought they knew her. They thought they knew her story. But come the Masquerade Ball, everything will change. They will all learn that Kim Crawford is hiding herself; hiding the truth. She just has to take off the Mask.
1. Chapter 1: Finding the Problem

**A/N So, hi. This isn't my first FanFiction, I had an old account. Let's get to the point. There's no Eddie, sorry. This isn't Cinderella. This isn't Black Dragon based. This has absolutely nothing to do with chocolate covered strawberries. Also, I apologise if I accidentally stole your story. I thought of this like an hour ago. So, sorry if my story is word for word the same as yours. (It probably isn't) Also, because I'm British, I may use different wording to other people from this FanFiction. So doesn't hesitate to ask what anything means. And if anything is in italics, it's either a dream or a thought.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or Disney XD.**

CHAPTER 1

"_What are _you_ doing here?" I snarled._

"_Long time, no see, Kimmy." He grinned._

"_Get. Out." I stepped forward, causing him to edge away, "I said I didn't want to see you again, let alone here."_

"_What you going to do, Kimmy? Cry me out?" he put his hands up in mock horror._

"_Shut up!" He wasn't there. He didn't know. He couldn't. Could he?_

"Kim? Kim!" I startled up, almost head butting a pair of chocolate brown eyes, "whoa, slow down tiger. It's not the end of the world."

"Jack? What- where- what happened?" I sat up, looking around. I was in the dojo, lying on a pile of crash mats and wrapped in someone's hoodie.

"Hey, shh. Don't you remember? You studied for Spanish all of last night and when we got here for practice, you just fell asleep. I put you on the mats and gave you my jumper, you looked cold." Jack smiled.

"Thanks, Jack." I handed him his hoodie, "where'd the guys and Rudy go?"

"Falafel Phil's. Practise finished ten minutes ago."

"What?!" I jumped up and began running round the dojo, picking up what I assumed was my GI and belt and heading for the door, "curfew, curfew, curfew, curfew, curfew, oh my god." I was gone within moments.

"Kimberly! Where were you?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I- I had to go back for my belt." I rattled off another excuse.

"Liar! Stupid, stupid girl." A swift hit across my cheek. A sharp, stinging pain that wouldn't leave a mark. Same old, same old. I just had to get over it.

"I'm going to the pub." My uncle said and slammed the door with the same force he'd hit my cheek with.

I raced up the stairs and fell onto my bed, tears begged to form in my eyes but I refused. Never again would Kim Crawford cry. I picked up the photo in the smooth black frame. My only photo. Jack, my parents and me.

"Mummy, I miss you." I smiled. It's hard do deal with life when your parents think it's romantic to join the army together. Especially when one of them dies in combat. I miss my mum. I guess I always will. I have to live with my uncle and my cousin, Charles. They like violence, honestly. So I guess that's something else I have to deal with.

My phone buzzed; a message from Jack and one I'd missed from Jerry.

**You ok?**

**-Jack :)**

I replied with a quick 'Fine thanks, just a curfew' and opened Jerry's text.

**Nice snoring Kimmy ;)**

I laughed. He was lying; you could've read Jerry like a book, even over the phone. My phone buzzed again and I opened Jack's new message.

**Come to mine? Need to tell you what you missed at practice ;)**

**-Jack**

I sighed. I had no one to go to about him. My feelings were endless, love, confusion, happiness. But, he couldn't know. He didn't know; no one did. I had my sister, Dylan but she was with my Aunt Charlotte six miles out of town. I could go to Kelsey about everything except my feelings. She'd rattle on about Jerry but Kelsey had more of a heart than Grace ever did.

**Sure thing, be right over**

**K :D**

I picked up my keys and, shoving them in my pocket, texted Kelsey to meet me in the park in quarter of an hour.

"Fill me in, Jackamo." I slumped onto Jack's sofa and he did the same.

"Rudy nearly burnt down the dojo attempting to fry chocolate-" he began.

"Again?! That's twice this week." I saw the look on Jack's face, "sorry. Continue."

"Jerry and Milton found a flyer for our Year's Masquerade Ball next Saturday night. You're not meant to go _with_ anyone. Apparently, you go alone, in your mask and attempt to find your friends or a date for the final dance at the end of the night."

"Can't you just ask them who they are?" I stated, the ball sounded _pretty_ cool, but stupid at the same time.

"No. Milton said that you can't ask names, ages, personal questions but that you should be dancing with someone in the last dance or you don't get to go to the after party."

"What's so good about the after-"

"It's at Donna Tobin's house." Jack cut me off and I realised the excitement of the after party. Donna Tobin lived in a five-storey mansion with at least two swimming pools, home cinema, Jacuzzis, gyms, the lot.

"Sounds cool. Thanks for the fill in, Jack. I should go." I smiled and turned to the door.

"Wait, Kim. What's that on your neck?"

_No, no, no._

"Nothing." I hurried away and slammed the door.

_No, no, no._

I sprinted the distance between Jack's house and the park and, seeing Kelsey, slowed to a halt in front of her.

"Kim. What happened? What's wrong, where've you been?" Kelsey's anxious green eyes burned into mine. I traced the scar running from just above my left collarbone to just below my right one. My voice shaking, I replied,

" He knows."

**A/N Well wasn't that fun. Let's recap. Who was Kim talking to in her dream? Was it just a dream? What's with the shifty uncle? What about her scar? Why is she so scared about Jack knowing? Give me your opinions; I'd love to hear them. I know most people prefer the Kim/Grace friendationship but I've always thought she was a bit of a bitch. Especially since **_**Kickin It On Our Own. **_**I hoped you enjoyed it, guys. I'll update as soon as possible. Review please?**

**- Ells :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Deep Thought

**A/N Hi again! Sorry, it's been a while. I had school. And rehearsals for my show. And a social life. I'm reasonably happy with the response I got to my first chapter. Six favourites and ten follows, but I would have preferred more reviews. I don't plan out my chapters; I just write what comes to mind. Also, I don't know how American school timetables work, so I'm acting on my school timetable. Thank you to: Babbity, LoveShipper, Alethea 13 and KarateGirl77 for being my reviewers. So, onto the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or Disney XD**

_Previously on Take off the Mask..._

_"Wait, Kim. What's that on your neck?"_

_"Kim. What happened? What's wrong, where've you been?" Kelsey's anxious green eyes burned into mine. I traced the scar running from just above my left collarbone to just below my right one. My voice shaking, I replied,_

_" He knows."_

CHAPTER 2

KIM

"What!" Kelsey shrieked, "This is bad. If Jack knows..." she paused, "he'll do anything to avenge you."

"Not _anything_. Anyway, he doesn't know _who _did it." I sighed and went to sit down, "What do I do? He'll bring it up tomorrow and I can't just deny it."

Kelsey walked over to me and rubbed my shoulder, "It'll be ok. I'll talk to him. Do your best to cover it, go home and get some rest, hun."

I smiled, nodded and walked away. Tomorrow would be a long day.

"So, in conclusion, The Battle of the Somme was a complete failure for the British Army." Milton finished his speech just as the bell rang for second period. Maths. I was not looking forward to Maths. Jack would be there. I thumped my bad onto my desk and so did at least half the class. Why did everything happen to me?

"Class! The bell does not dismiss you, I do." Miss O'Neil stated and everyone groaned. She let us go anyway.

It was a race to get from one side of the school to the other in less than five minutes and as I stumbled in to Maths; Jack gave me a puzzled look. I pretended to ignore it but it just got to me. I felt bad for not telling him but, I couldn't. If he 'fixed' the problem he wouldn't fix it.

"Kimberly, dear. Haven't seen you all day." A little voice whispered in my ear and I shivered. My eyes widened in realisation. It was Jack.

"Go away, Jack. I'm learning." Jack's smile dropped.

"Fine." He walked away and guilt suffocated me like a lack of air. It wasn't his fault. Technically, it was mine. I'd gotten myself into a mess and got myself out.

"_Whatever you do, Kimmy, don't tell Jack." He got closer to me, "I could cut my name into your arm and I would feel _nothing_." He shoved me to the ground, smirking, "I think red really suits you."_

I shivered again.Don't tell Jack. Something hit me in the back of the head and I picked it up.

_Kim, you ok? _

_Kels_

I swivelled round to face Kelsey and nodded. She smiled sympathetically and went back to her work. I did the same but thoughts were running through my mind. The Masquerade Ball was one of them. Maybe I'd go. Maybe.

JACK

It was getting annoying. I mean, minute after minute that tiny scar was on my mind. It wasn't that big, two or three inches long from just under her right collar bone; a small curve. But what would make a scar like that? And why was Kim so insecure about it?

After last period, I went straight to the dojo to blow off some steam.

"Stupid feelings. Stupid scars. Stupid brain. Stupid, stupid Kim." Each kick to the punching dummy was a positive; a better feeling inside me.

Like I had a chance with her.

It had just reached six, I already knew Milton was studying and there was no chance of Kim and Jerry turning up now, so I went into the changing rooms to shower. About two minutes later, I was out and in nothing but a pair of jogging bottoms when I heard two voices. Both of which, I recognised.

"Look, Brody. You have to understand this. I don't have feelings for you; I like someone else. Plus, what you did at the cotillion was out of order."

"Come on Kim. Go with me. I know you want some of this. I can see you like me. Anyway, I'm a Black Dragon now so you can't exactly say no."

"What? Brody get off!" I heard a loud slap and, then a scream.

"Kim!" I ran in on the pair as Kim sat on the floor, nursing her head. Brody was nowhere to be seen. "Kim, you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Brody was just being a jerk."

"What was that scream?" My concern was Kim, not that the pair had been having a conversation like that.

She smiled, "I slapped him and tripped over the bench. No biggie." She jogged over to the mat, "Let's spar."

I shook my head, "No way, Kimmy." In a split second her smile dropped and her eyes glazed over, like she was reminiscing something. Just like in Maths class she began shaking and suddenly she dropped to the floor. Her shivering figure curled up into a ball and she rocked back and forth, her face expressionless. Never had I seen Kim behave like this and when I went over to touch her arm, she rocketed back. Her eyes were wide as she shuffled away, the way she looked at me like I had hurt her, like I was a bad person. Like I was a stranger. Every step I took towards her, she coiled back; the look of pure terror not leaving her face. When her body hit the wall she jumped away and stood up. Her eyes not leaving me, Kim ran out the door. I stood in the middle of the dojo and stared at the slim, blonde figure whose change of attitude had personally frightened me.

I was scared for Kim.

Whatever had just happened was related to that scar, I was sure of it. And I vowed that I would find out.

**A/N So that was just a filler chapter really. Sorry Rudy, Jerry and Milton didn't feature. They were going to, I just never got around to it. I hoped you liked the change of point of view, I thought it would be nice to see what was going on in Jack's head. Kim's freakout thing looked better in Jack's perspective anyway. It creates more mystery and confusion. I said thank you to some people but id just like to say thank you to... Babbity, LittleMissMaganda, Onedirectioner103, Quiet-Storm12, .Try and babycakes92 for favouriting and to Acfprincess, Babbity, KarateGirl77, LoveShipper, Quiet-Storm12, .Try, babycakes92, ilovesports1999, sweetie19983 and viet girl14 for following this. Now for all you 10 followers, 6 favourites, 4 reviewers, 269 visitors and 292 viewers I would like to say I would like to reach 15-20 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE THIS STORY. Thank you, Planet Earth for being my homies.**

**- Ells :D**


End file.
